Hear Me Now
by FleuryMalfoy
Summary: Não era para a Kaa-chan chegar tão cedo. Ela jamais deveria descobrir o segredo de Otou-san. Kaa-chan pegou Otou-san com outra mulher no sofá. Sasu/Saku Non-Mass. TRADUÇÃO. Autora Original: doodlenoodle.
1. Part I

**Disclaimer: **Hear me Now não me pertence, mas sim á doodlenoodle, uma fofa australiana.

* * *

**Hear Me Now**

_By: doodlenoodle_

_Tradução: FleuryMalfoy_

**.I.**

'_Quando eles irão parar?' _Kousei pensou miseravelmente consigo mesmo.

Ambos os pais acreditaram que ele estava dormindo. Esgalgado com segurança em sua cama e protegido por um ninho de travesseiros e cobertores. Impedido de ouvir os seus gritos, que na verdade ecoavam por toda a casa. Não, entre uma pilha de edredons azul Royal, vermelho e branco-neve um pequeno tufo de cabelos negros deu uma espiada. Uma cabeça preenchida por picos negros logo surgiu a partir do santuário de algodão. Revelando uma criança que estava muito acordada.

Com os olhos de ébanos úmidos, que eram tão negros quanto o céu á noite, olhou cautelosamente ao redor do quarto. Parecia seguro o suficiente, embora não totalmente convencido ele mergulhou rapidamente de volta ás capas de seu coberto. Reemergiu com o seu fiel companheiro, um dinossauro.

Ciente de que estava um pouco mais seguro, Kousei começou a se contorcer para se ver livre das cobertas até ficar completamente sentado sobre o ressoar de sua cama. Sem fazer qualquer barulho, assim como seu Otou-chan o ensinou, ele lentamente deslizou para fora da cama e arrastou o seu caminho em todo o quarto.

Em pé de frente á sua porta, Kousei estremeceu com o quão mais alto os gritos tinham se tornado. Ele estremeceu com o tom de cada rugido de seu Otou-san e, em seguida, o grito estridente de sua Kaa-chan em troca. Ele rapidamente se viu obrigado a engolir seus soluços que ameaçavam escapar de sua garganta. Não adiantava. Kousei teve de levantar as mãos para cobrir a sua boca para abafar o som. Kousei continuou a soluçar com o transbordar da tristeza e todo o seu corpo começou a tremer sob a força de seu choro.

Kousei virou o rosto para acariciar a cabeça do dinossauro, tentando se acalmar. Mesmo com o nariz fungando, ele foi capaz de sentir o seu cheiro favorito no brinquedo: cerejas e biscoitos. Kousei empurrou a sua cabeça mais adentro do brinquedo dinossauro e o cheirou na medida do possível, Kousei começou a pensar.

Havia um calor em volta dele e uma voz suave que balbuciava em seu ouvido, prometendo-lhe como sempre, que tudo ficaria bem. Em seguida, acrescentou cores: rosa e verde. Cores que Kousei automaticamente associava com amor e segurança.

Kaa-chan.

Kousei abriu os olhos e suas esperanças frustraram-se. Sua Kaa-chan não estava lá.

Seu pequeno coração quebrou.

Tudo o que Kousei desejava era a sua Kaa-chan. Nada mais. Só para que ela o segurasse. Nos seus pensamentos, mais lágrimas formaram piscinas em seus olhos.

"Kaa-chan," ele chorou, a voz quebrada e tão suave, que mal se ouviu. "Kaa-chan, por favor," Ele soluçou, segurando o dinossauro com toda a sua força, "Por favor, pare de brigar com o Otou-san."

Kousei sabia que não havia chances dela realmente ouvi-lo. Não com todo o barulho. Não com todos os gritos, xingamentos e ameaças como plano de fundo. Não, de jeito nenhum ela teria ouvido ele.

Curvou-se em uma pequena bola, Kousei enterrou seu rosto no brinquedo macio e proferiu uma oração suave. "Kami-sama, por favor me ajude. Eu não quero Kaa-chan vá embora. Por favor, faça a briga parar." Ele inalou uma respiração instável antes de sussurrar seu ultimo pedidos aos espíritos. "Por favor, faça tudo ficar bem."


	2. Part II

**.II.**

Kousei estava coberto da cabeça aos pés como naturalmente era visto. Lama, galhos e folhas, flores de todos os tipos estavam presos em sua roupa como camuflagem. Sua Kaa-chan teria um ataque quando o visse. O que mais ela poderia esperar depois de um dia de brincar de 'ninja' com Itachi-jii? Ela sabia que 'brincar de ninja' na verdade poderia ser traduzido como uma pratica pré-shinobi, que seu Otou-san insistiu que ele fizesse. Mesmo que perturbasse a sua Kaa-san que seu filho, seu bebê, estivesse lidando com armas em tão imatura idade, Kousei fez o que ele pediu. Tudo o que ele queria era fazer o seu Otou-san orgulhoso.

Kousei sabia que seu Otou-san não ficaria tão impressionado com a maneira como ele estava agindo agora. Saltando por todos os lugares, com um sorriso bobo estampado em seu rosto, quebrando a regral geral: Uchihas não expõe seus sentimentos. Oh, mas ele não poderia acatar aquilo; Estava tão feliz.

O que realmente o tinha feito feliz acontecera acidentalmente hoje. Ele parou por um momento para pensar em como a sua Kaa-chan iria reagir. Seu humor murchou assim como ele imaginava a aparência de horror e preocupação em seu rosto. Ele suspirou, talvez ela ficasse um pouco orgulhosa dele. Por que ele sabia que, sem duvidas, o seu Otou-san ficaria entusiasmado. Afinal, ele tinha acabado de ganhar o seu Sharingan.

Kousei estava quase em casa, ele começou a vibrar com a emoção, rindo para si mesmo em felicidade, começou a correr pelo resto do caminho. Chegando á varanda de sua casa, ele pulou as duas escadas de cada vez e apenas abrandou ligeiramente para remover as sandálias – não seria necessário deixar a sua Kaa-chan ainda mais louca porque ele havia deixado impressões de lamas por toda a casa. Uma vez que seus sapatos estavam fora de seus pezinhos, ele bateu e abriu o shoji1 pela tela e correu pelo corredor até a sala de estudos de seu Otou-san.

Parando fora da tela do shoji Kousei tentou se conter, achando praticamente impossível conter a excitação, ele agarrou a tela e deslizou ela até silenciosamente abrir. Sua boca se abriu na preparação para exclamar a noticia a seu pai, mas congelou antes de seu pai ouvir qualquer som.

Kousei, silenciosamente, consegui se sufocar e seus olhos se arregalaram. Otou-san estava no sofá – não, nada absolutamente estranho com isso. O que estava fora do lugar era a mulher no sofá e como ela estava em cima de Otou-san. Não era a sua Kaa-chan.

Kaa-chan estava em uma missão para o resto do mês.

Sentindo-se muito confuso e não sabendo o que dizer, Kousei afastou-se da sala e começou a correr para fora da casa de novo e de volta para o campo de treinamento onde ele esperava que Itachi-jii ainda estivesse.

Passou por todas as casas do distrito Uchiha correndo, até mesmo pela sua Obaa-san que tentou para-lo, "Kou-chan, Kou-chan, Para onde está correndo?"

Ele não podia parar. Tinha de encontrar Itachi-Jii. Chegando mais perto do campo, Kousei pôde ver que seu tio estava de fato acabando de empacotar todos os equipamentos de treinamento e ergueu o saco de equipamentos e uma kunai de plástico e uma bolsa de shuriken por cima de seu ombro, antes de sair da clareira para ir para o seu próprio escritório na sede da ANBU onde ele sabia que havia uma montanha de papeis que ele tinha devidamente negligenciado.

Avistando o jovem garoto, Itachi só teve tempo de soltar as coisas antes que o menino vir correndo em sua direção e o abraçar em um abraço gigante, levantando-o em seus braços, Itachi pressionou o menino em seu pescoço e abraçou-o de volta. Como sempre fazia quando Kousei vinha correndo na direção dele daquela maneira. Olhando para baixo em confusão assim como o que o menino estava fazendo ali, Itachi ficou ainda mais surpreso ao perceber o encharque do colarinho de sua camisa aumentar. Algo estava muito errado.

Puxando o menino de volta, Itachi foi recebido com lacrimejantes olhos negros e uma boca trêmula. Kousei não estava tentando segurar as lágrimas, como fora ensinado a vida inteira. Aquela emoção era proibida de se demonstrar. Preocupação ainda crescente, Itachi suavemente examinou o jovem para ver o que poderia estar errado.

"Seu pai não ficou feliz por você ganhar o Sharingan?" Kousei balançou a cabeça e tentou mergulhar de volta no pescoço de seu tio. Não permitindo que Kousei se escondesse, Itachi libertou uma mão que segurava o garoto para tirar alguns fios da franja molhadas e grudadas em seu queixo.

"Kousei." O menino olhou para cima, mas permaneceu em silêncio.

Suspirando, Itachi o segurou mais um pouco, deixando ele se acalmar antes de perguntar de novo.

"Kousei, o que está errado?"

Kousei apenas balançou a cabeça e deu um sorriso que ele reconhecia muito bem. Aquele ele aprendeu com a sua mãe. Colocou o menino no chão, Kousei limpou o resto de sua lágrimas em seus olhos, reeducou seu rosto e enfiou as mãos nos seus bolsos fundos antes de deixar Itachi – como se nada tivesse ocorrido. Deixando Itachi lá parado como um tolo. Obviamente, algo grave tinha ocorrido e ele não tinha ideia do que era.

Kousei caminhava para casa, esquivando-se entre a confusão e agitação do distrito Uchiha mais uma vez até chegar a sua casa. Tão quieto quanto antes, ele calmamente tirou os sapatos e entrou pela porta da frente, e arrastou seu caminho á sala de estar para encontrar o shoji mais uma vez fechado.

Tomou um inspiro profundo e o segurou, Kousei levantou uma mão tremula para deslizar a tela de volta. Espreitando para dentro, ele ficou aliviado ao ver que a moça tinha ido embora e era apenas o seu Otou-san no sofá de novo, lendo relatórios de missão por costume.

Olhando por cima do relatório e sentindo o filho, desta vez, Sasuke mirou seu filho que o olhava através da fenda do shoji.

Ele levantou uma sobrancelha. "Kousei, o que está fazendo? Por que não está no treino?"

Abrindo totalmente a porta, Kousei entrou na sala para revelar-lhe roupas enlameadas e olhos ainda crus. Com escárnio nos olhos, Sasuke virou-se para seus relatórios de missão, feliz por ver que seu filho tinha realmente treinado como ele supôs que deveria.

"Certifique-se que esteja limpo antes do jantar." E com um grunhido final, ele dispensou o rapaz.

Kousei, no entanto, não se mexeu. Ele só ficou lá, mirando ele. Ficando irritado com seu filho, Sasuke olhou por cima de seu relatório de novo e retrucou, "O que é? O que você está olhando Kousei?"

"Nada Otou-san," Kousei sussurrou, finalmente olhou para longe de seu Otou-san, vendo que não havia qualquer prova de uma outra mulher a ser encontrado. Afastando-se de seu Otou-san, Kousei fez o seu caminho para fora da sala e voltou para o corredor indo para o banheiro, onde ele fez o seu banho e limpou-se. Durante todo o tempo apenas desejou que as imagens de mais cedo apenas deixassem a sua cabeça, toda a felicidade por ter ganhado o Sharingan totalmente e há muito esquecida.

Kousei podia, honestamente, dizer que quando sua Kaa-chan retornou mais cedo naquela noite, ele ficou muito animado por vê-la. Lembrando-se que era ela quem seu Otou-san amava.

No entanto, no mês seguinte, quando sua Kaa-chan fora mandada embora novamente e Kousei chegou do treinamento cedo mais uma vez, ele pegou seu Otou-san com a mesma moça e desta vez seu Otou-san o viu também. Ele empurrou a mulher dele e a moça apenas mirou Kousei – antes de sair da casa e dizer para seu Otou-san para chama-la de volta, quando fosse mais conveniente.

Voltando para o seu filho, ele fez Kousei fazer um juramente Uchiha para nunca contar a sua Kaa-chan nada sobre aquilo e com o olhar que seu pai deu a ele, que escolha teria um menino que apenas amava o seu pai tinha a não ser concordar.

Então, sempre que Otou-san trazia para casa outras mulheres quando Kaa-chan estava em uma missão ou trabalhando. Kousei nem sempre o pegava, mas quando o pegava, ele sempre o fazia dizer o mesmo juramento para nunca contar a Kaa-chan.

* * *

**GLOSSÁRIO**

**Shoji:** Porta de correr japonesa.

**OUTRAS TRADUÇÕES: **

Hear Me Now (doodlenoodle): Rated T. IN-PROGRESS – SasuSaku + OOC| Family/Hurt/Comfort

Fallen (Caeli 13): Rated T. COMPLETE – SasuSaku| Drama/Romance

A Perfect Acquaintance (Crazy Cherries): Rated K+. COMPLETE – SasuSaku| Hurt/Comfort/Romance

Até Que A Morte Os Separe (RubyRedAvenger): Rated K+. COMPLETE – DracoAstoria| Drama/Romance


	3. Part III

**.III.**

Sabe, às vezes eu me pergunto se meu Otou-san ainda ama Kaa-chan. Quer dizer, eu sei com certeza que Otou-san me ama. Porque ele me diz isso todos os dias. Bem, ele não diz exatamente isso, mas eu conheço os seus meios. Sempre que terminamos de treinar ou depois que Otou-san me ensina um jutsu novo, ele sempre olha para mim todo risível e diz, "Kousei, bom trabalho. Continue me deixando orgulhoso." E depois que começamos á brincar até sermos chamados para o jantar pela Kaa-chan.

O problema para mim é que eu não sei como perguntar se ele ainda ama Kaa-chan. Porque desde o ano passado não o parece.

"Otou-san, você ainda ama Kaa-chan?"

Ele me deu aquele olhar engraçado de novo e abaixou aqueles seus relatórios estúpidos que ele está sempre lendo e efetivamente veio a se inclinar para baixo na minha frente e me abraçou. Comecei a ficar preocupado em seguida. Otou-san estava doente, quero dizer, ele nunca me abraçou.

Quando parou de me abraçar, ele olhou para mim por um tempo e finalmente disse com uma voz áspera, "Kousei, eu prometo a você que eu amo muito Kaa-san."

Eu ainda não tinha a completa certeza, eu tinha de saber o quanto ele amava Kaa-chan. "Quão você a ama? Todo o caminho de ida e volta para a lua?"

Ele apenas balançou a cabeça para mim e depois ficou todo sério de novo e disse com sua voz sem argumento, "Eu amo a sua Kaa-san de um jeito diferente, e isso é tudo."

Então ele simplesmente se levantou e voltou para o seu lugar de sempre no sofá e continuou lendo. Mas eu ainda não entendo. Quero dizer, ele não faz qualquer sentido. Mas quanto mais olhava para Otou-san mais fiquei surpreso ao ver que ele realmente parecia um pouco triste. Mas por quê? Eu, na verdade, queria fazer-lhe algumas perguntas, mas sabia que não seria uma boa ideia, então decide deixar Otou-san em paz por agora.

* * *

**OUTRAS TRADUÇÕES: **

Hear Me Now (doodlenoodle): Rated T. IN-PROGRESS – SasuSaku + OOC| Family/Hurt/Comfort

Fallen (Caeli 13): Rated T. COMPLETE – SasuSaku| Drama/Romance

A Perfect Acquaintance (Crazy Cherries): Rated K+. COMPLETE – SasuSaku| Hurt/Comfort/Romance

Até Que A Morte Os Separe (RubyRedAvenger): Rated K+. COMPLETE – DracoAstoria| Drama/Romance


	4. Part IV

**.IV.**

Kaa-chan não deveria voltar para casa tão cedo. Ela jamais deveria descobrir o segredo de Otou-san. Kaa-chan pegou Otou-san com outra mulher no sofá. Acho que ela ficou tão surpresa quanto eu fiquei na primeira vez que vi Otou-san fazendo aquilo.

Por que quando eu tentei entrar na sala, mas Kaa-chan ainda estava no caminho. Eu tinha cutucado a parte de trás de seus joelhos, mas ela ainda não tinha se movido. A cutuquei um pouco mais forte, mas ela ainda não estava se mexendo.

"Kaa-chan, porque você não se mexe?" Perguntei a ela, puxando sua camisa. Lentamente Kaa-chan se moveu para trás, me forçando a ficar atrás dela. Mesmo quando eu tentei passar, ela teve a certeza de que estava atrás dela. Virando-se ela me pegou e começou a andar pelo corredor. Antes que ela fosse embora eu tomei um relanceda sala de estar. Estava lá Otou-as, no sofá com outra moça.

Ah, não.

Kaa-chan tinha acabado de descobrir o segredo e Otou-san realmente não parecia feliz com isso.

"Kaa-chan?" Perguntei novamente, puxando o seu cabelo.

Quando ela virou o rosto para mim, senti meu peito começar a doer. Os olhos de Kaa-chan estavam lacrimejando sem duvidas doloridos, como se ela fosse quebrar a qualquer momento. Ela continuou andando comigo nos braços, até irmos ao meu quarto. Onde ela me enfiou na cama, embora eu ainda nem tivesse jantado e não fosse a hora de dormir... Eu não ia discutir. Não quando Kaa-chan parecia que iria dissolver se eu fosse abraçá-la.

O que eu queria fazer. Eu queria voltar para aquela sala e dizer para Otou-san que ela estava sendo um cabeça de cocô. Desejei ter avisado a Kaa-chan. Pedido para ela me levar num parque, ter ramen pro jantar ou até mesmo ter ido vistar Itachi-jii. Qualquer coisa que a impedisse de voltar para casa e ver Otou-san com uma de suas mulheres. Só para que Kaa-chan não descobrisse que Otou-san não a amava mais.

Eu desejo... Desejo poder ter contado a Kaa-chan desde o começo para que ela não sofresse assim. Mas Otou-san me fez tomar esse juramento.

Desejo que Otou-san não tivesse dito coisas ruins sobre Kaa-chan para as outras mulheres.

Desejo que Kaa-chan parasse de chorar.

* * *

**OUTRAS TRADUÇÕES:**

Hear Me Now (doodlenoodle): Rated T. IN-PROGRESS – SasuSaku + OOC| Family/Hurt/Comfort

Fallen (Caeli 13): Rated T. COMPLETE – SasuSaku| Drama/Romance

A Perfect Acquaintance (Crazy Cherries): Rated K+. COMPLETE – SasuSaku| Hurt/Comfort/Romance

Até Que A Morte Os Separe (RubyRedAvenger): Rated K+. COMPLETE – DracoAstoria| Drama/Romance


	5. Part V

**.V.**

Eles nem sequer ouviram Kousei enquanto ele saia para ficar na porta de entrada da sala de estar. Kaa-chan estava jogando pratos na cabeça de Otou-san. Ele retornava com kunais. Ambos estavam sangrando por toda parte. Kaa-chan ainda estava chorando por toda parte e Outou-san não iria pedir desculpas. Eles estavam apenas gritando e gritando um para o outro.

"Você é a minha mulher, que direito tem de me dizer o que fazer?"

"Sou mesmo a sua mulher?"

Kaa-chan bateu o pé e toda a casa tremeu.

Otou-san tinha ativado o seu Sharingan e havia assumido a posição de batalha. Eles iriam, a sério, lutar em casa. E estavam prestes a atacar um ao outro. Kaa-chan com os punhos brilhantes de chakra prontos para matar e as mãos de Otou-san que começavam a soar como o chilrear dos pássaros.

E eles estavam cobrando a cabeça um do outro, sem ter em conta a sala de estar em que os móveis estavam no caminho. Todo o tempo ainda gritando insultos, quase incapazes que compreender as palavras sobre os sons dos rugidos dos jutsus.

Kousei se moveu para se esconder atrás do sofá, ainda segurando seu brinquedo dinossauro de pelúcia e nem mesmo tremendo enquanto sua Kaa-chan conseguiu um golpe fatal para Otou-san. Ou como Otou-san enviou Kaa-chan voando através das diversas paredes da casa.

Por que eles tinham de machucar um ao outro?

Por que eles não pararam?

Não.

Não.

Não!

"Parem com isso!" Ele gritou quando viu Otou-san voltar a machucar Kaa-chan um pouco mais.

Kaa-chan estava aparentemente o esperando, por que ela tinha laminas de chakras e foi cortando Otou-san na intenção de matar. Otou-san poderia até ter feito algo de errado, mas ele não merecia morrer.

"Kaa-chan, por favor não-" Ele nem chegou a terminar a frase.

Kaa-chan estava gritando e gritando. Tão alto. Kousei estava tremendo. Estava Kaa-chan morrendo?

Ele correu para o lado dela para ver se ela estava bem, mas parou quando viu os olhos de seu Otou-san. Havia o Sharingan e o vermelho brilhava pelo sangue que ele tinha derramado de Kaa-chan assim como o seu olhar caiu sobre Kousei, eles não amoleceram.

Os gritos de Kaa-chan lentamente tornaram-se duros soluços secos. Tudo o que ela estava vendo teria de ser um pesadelo digno de que Kousei não pudesse sequer imaginar e enquanto ele olhava os olhos de seu Otou-san novamente, ele apena viu ódio.

Ele sentiu suas próprias lágrimas escorrerem pelo seu rosto e de novo, e ele soube que tudo o que ele poderia fazer era orar. Seu Otou-san havia partido para seu lugar obscuro novamente. Aquele lugar sobre o qual Itachi-Jii lhe falara á respeito. Do qual Otou-san jamais voltaria.

Então Kousei orou.

_Kami-sama me escute agora. Por favor, traga meu Otou-san de volta. Por favor, não deixar a minha família desmoronar._

* * *

_Por favor, tenha pena de mim, e mandem reviews_** :(**

**PS:** Quando a peguei para traduzir, a estória terminava neste capitulo. Mas há pouco tempo, a autora resolveu por dar continuidade.


	6. Part VI

Nem sei como pedir desculpas... A questão é que estou estudando muito, e acabo ficando sem tempo para as traduções. Outro probleminha é que a verdadeira autora – doodlenoodle – também está sem postar novos capítulos de Hear Me Now, sendo este capitulo o último á ser publicado. Enfim: perdoem-me pelo atraso.

* * *

**.VI.**

Intervalo

.SASUKE.

Para Sasuke tinha sido uma evolução natural. De colegas para amigos, amigos para melhores amigos, melhores amigos para algo a mais, algo a mais para casal de namorados e finalmente para marido e mulher. Tinha ocorrido num período de sete anos e levou menos do que isso para o seu casamento desmoronar.

Ele tinha previsto isso no instante em que a pediu em casamento, algo que não queria fazer em primeiro lugar. O maldito clã havia pressionado-lhe, e correndo o risco de perder a sua posição, sua honra, o respeito de seu Otou-san e a decepção de sua Okaa-san – que outra escolha tinha? Teve de se ajoelhar e puxar o anel.

Sakura, é claro, aceitou.

A cerimônia havia passado e ele nem se importara. Honestamente? Ele só encontrara algo que fizera tudo valer a pena assim que chegou a lua de mel, onde a melhor parte de seu casamento e de sua vida acontecera. Naquela viagem de curta distancia ao País do Chá, seu filho, Kousei havia sido concebido.

É obvio que olhando para trás agora, ele conseguia enxergar os prós e contras de ter tido um filho no relacionamento. Beneficio: era uma razão para eles se unirem novamente e trabalharem juntos a fim de aumentar seu pequeno pacote de alegria. Malefício: o estresse, ás vezes fazia parecer que as coisas iriam se despedaçar ali mesmo.

Sasuke não podia reclamar. Nos dois anos seguintes ao nascimento de Kousei, tudo parecia estar à beira da perfeição entre eles três. Ele, Sakura e Kousei. Viviam em sua própria casa. Sakura ficava parte do tempo no Hospital e tinha licença estendida a missões, assim como fora combinado até que Kousei entrasse na Academia. Isso até Itachi se recusar a trabalhar no Departamento de Policia e naturalmente seu pai cair olhos sobre seu segundo filho para ocupar o cargo. Ansioso para agradar, Sasuke pulou na chance. Não percebendo as conseqüências desta nova carreira.

Ter que desistir de seu status de shinobi em tempo integral para se tornar um dedicado membro da força; os tediosos e infinitos relatórios e leitura de pergaminhos e documentos; sendo preso na mesma posição, sem nenhuma promoção no horizonte por mais de vinte anos enquanto seu irmão subia mais e mais sob os ranks de shinobi; e finalmente o desprezo de seu orgulho. Sua esposa era promovida o tempo inteiro no campo médico e foi embora para ser uma ninja. Trazendo, em dinheiro, o triplo que ele ganhava em um mês em apenas uma semana.

Eventualmente aquilo apenas se adicionou a tudo. Infeliz no trabalho, ego machucado, esposa fora por meses em um momento, preso num barranco, querendo emoção, novamente a evolução natural dirigiu Sasuke a outra mulher.

Então, os casos começaram.

Ele tinha estado com a mesma mulher no começo, mas como essa também se tornara ligada e pegajosa, mudou para outra. A mesma coisa sempre acontecera, se apaixonar ou alguma burrice e ele tinha de se livrar delas antes que elas aparecesse com a Sakura em casa. Não importa como, ele não poderia correr este risco.

Ele não empunharia Kousei á seus erros tóxicos e poluir sua criança com seus adultérios. Mesmo assim, apesar de todo o ressentimento que tinha sob Sakura, ele de forma alguma queria machucá-la. Como havia explicado para seu filho, ela amou Sakura e sempre amará com aquele amor que apenas mudara ao longo do tempo. O romance não estava mais lá. Aquela centelha que havia feito o casal havia desaparecido e ele não deseja reacender-la. Poderia viver satisfeito sabendo que Sakura era sua amiga. Com uma forma de aliviar suas necessidades com outra mulher, ele havia encontrado um equilíbrio perfeito. No entanto Sasuke, não podia mais contar seu ressentimento que guardava a respeito de Sakura, de tempos em tempos os segredos encontram uma forma de aparecer, e a raiva tem o habito de fazer qualquer um de tolo nos melhores tempos.

Quando tudo explodiu? Pareceu um alívio. Lamentou por Kousei ter se encontrado no curso, e se arrependeu de ter feito o filho jurar silencio sobre o assunto, mas não poderia deixar Sakura descobrir através de sua criança – eles jamais encontrariam os pedaços do corpo. Em vez disso, Sakura descobriu tudo da pior maneira possível.

Pela captura do seu ato com sua aventura atual. Vira Kousei atrás dela e seu estomago caiu como uma pedra. Ele foi congelado, assim como a garota em cima de si. Ambos assistiram quando Sakura se virou calmamente, levando Kousei pelo corredor e para fora do alcance da voz.

Retomou seus sentidos mais tarde do que gostaria, Sasuke empurrou a garota de si e começou a abotoar sua camisa, procurou pelas suas calças no chão, no qual já estava praticamente sentado. Todo o tempo ignorando os apelos com sorrisos artificiais de "Sasuke-kun volte e termine!"

Sua calma começou a transbordar, Sasuke agarrou o rosto da menina com as duas mãos e deixou seu Sharingan girar. "Vá embora, e não volte."

Balançando a cabeça e tremendo de medo, Sasuke nem precisou dar uma segunda olhada enquanto saia pelo corredor até a cozinha, onde sabia que ela estava.

Sentada á mesa com uma garrafa de saquê em sua mão. Casualmente girando-a e tentando olhar através do buraco para ver o conteúdo liquido. Tomou um longo gole e bateu o fundo da garrafa sobre a mesa, criando rachaduras por toda a argila. Lambeu as pequenas gotas que ficaram do lado de sua boca, respirou fundo antes de falar e lançou a pergunta com a voz quebrada.

"Como você pôde, Sasuke? Como você pôde?"


End file.
